


Lessons

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna can offer trivia about a whole range of subjects.</p>
<p>
  <i>'This is technically illegal.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Law**

‘This is technically illegal,’ Donna gasps out. She spreads her legs wider. Her abdomen is pressed against the kitchen table, the contrast of the cool wood with the heat of Josh’s cock inside her making her feel lightheaded.

He rolls her clit beneath his fingers, braces his hand on the table and leans forward to kiss the nape of her neck, whispering, ‘What is?’

‘This. _Oh_.’ She draws a shuddering breath as he pulls out of her and then thrusts forward again. ‘Technically, all positions but missionary are illegal in DC. This—what we’re doing right now—is forbidden. And bad.’ Her toes curl against the floor, and she feels herself grow wetter still, panting hard before adding, ‘And illicit.’ She smiles in satisfaction when Josh whimpers, his rhythm faltering.

‘Sounds like something we should be wary of getting mixed up in,’ he says through gritted teeth. He guides her hands to grip the edges of the table and presses his fingers into the flesh of her hips. ‘You wanna stop?’

Her eyes slam shut and she pushes back against him. ‘God,’ she moans. ‘No.’

 

**Linguistics**

‘Do you want to know something interesting about vanilla?’ Donna asks. It’s one of the rare evenings that they’re both home at a semi-decent time, and they’re curled up on the sofa together, eating ice cream, a movie they’re not really paying attention to on the television.

‘What?’ he asks absently.

‘“Vanilla”—the word—has the same origin as “vagina”.’ 

He gapes at her.

She sucks her spoon clean slowly, looking him dead in the eye, and clarifies, ‘The word.’

‘Oh,’ he squeaks. ‘I didn’t know that.’

‘It comes from the Latin for “sheath”. Like for a sword.’ She puts her ice cream bowl down on the floor and then moves so she can settle back against him. ‘I don’t like the metaphor, but it makes sense.’ She tilts her head back to give him a bright smile. ‘Isn’t that interesting?’

‘How, uh—’ his fingers slide around her waist, rubbing in gentle, teasing patterns, ‘—how does “vanilla” come from “sheath”?’

‘I could tell you,’ she says, pressing back into him, pleased to find him getting hard, ‘but I actually had an ulterior motive for explaining where the word “vagina” comes from.’

‘And here I thought you were just trying to teach me something.’ He helps her turn around so that she’s straddling his lap and puts his hands beneath her shirt, kissing her enthusiastically.

‘If you liked that little etymology lesson, I know way dirtier ones,’ she murmurs, as she undoes his fly and cups him through his boxer shorts.

He gasps, pressing up into her hand. ‘I do like to learn.’

 

**Biology**

Donna pushes the covers aside to watch Josh’s head move between her legs. ‘The clitoris contains eight-thousand nerve endings.’

Josh stops briefly to look up at her. ‘Yeah?’

‘Uh huh.’ Her eyelashes flutter as he closes his lips around the bit of anatomy in question. ‘Which I guess explains why this feels so good.’

‘I like to think there’s a certain amount of skill involved on my part,’ Josh murmurs, sucking gently, then harder.

She shouts, hands thudding against the mattress. ‘Yeah. Yes. But still—’ she hisses, then continues, ‘—that’s double—yeah, right there—’

Josh swipes his tongue up the length of her sex and prompts, ‘Double…?’

‘It’s double the number of nerve endings…’ She trails off, distracted, as his teeth graze her inner thigh. ‘Double the number on the head of the penis,’ she bites out finally, fisting her hand in his hair.

‘That doesn’t seem fair,’ he whispers, breathing hotly over her, lapping up the resultant surge of wetness and nuzzling his nose into her curls.

‘Too bad. Oh god.’ She strains against the bed as he rubs his knuckles against her labia and returns his mouth to her clit, her back arching. The pressure builds, a deep itch that starts where his talented tongue is flicking and swirling and spreads up into her abdomen, down her thighs. ‘It’s—a higher concentration—than—’ she squeezes her fingers in his hair, pressing desperately against his mouth as her words rush out of her, ‘—any other part of the human body oh god oh god oh my god, Josh—’

Her orgasm crashes over her, the world thrown apart and then falling back together in slow motion, leaving her dizzy and breathless. Josh crawls up to kiss her, rubbing warm circles over her belly. She tastes herself on his tongue.

‘Eight-thousand?’ he mumbles.

She exhales shakily. ‘Yeah.’

Josh’s lips curve against hers. ‘I can believe that.’

 

**Literature**

‘“Had we but world enough, and time,”’ Donna proclaims in ringing tones, ‘“this coyness, lady, were no crime.”’

Josh sticks his head out of the bathroom to look at her as she lies on her back on the bed, a book held above her face. ‘The hell are you talking about?’ he asks, words muffled by a mouthful of toothpaste.

‘Andrew Marvell. “To His Coy Mistress”. She rolls over, sprawling on her stomach and watching him as he turns away to spit into the sink. ‘He’s saying he’d be totally happy for them to take their time, but since life is short, he thinks they should get straight down to business.’

He turns back to her, leaning in the doorway. ‘Andrew Marvell felt randy and wrote a poem about it?’

‘Yup. But, you know. I can’t write poetry.’ She waits while he catches her meaning, stretching out her legs along the bed to help him along a little. Turning a page of the book idly, she asks, ‘Are you nearly finished in there?’

He tosses his toothbrush onto the counter. ‘Definitely.’

 

**Psychology**

It’s the first bill that goes to Congress, and they lose by one vote.

It seemed a dead cert right up until the last day, and they’re all crushed, but Josh looks set to never move again. 

‘Next time, we’ll get it done,’ Donna promises, when she arrives at his office to drag him home. ‘We’ll work harder, and we—’ She stops; he’s already worked _so hard_. ‘We’ll get it done,’ she finishes, swallowing.

‘Yeah,’ he whispers.

Back at their apartment, she helps him off with his coat and steers him into their bedroom. She looks at him, and he seems so lost and helpless and so she kisses him because she’s not sure what else to do.

The sex is fast and needy; she doesn’t even get her shirt off and it’s not long before he’s panting, trembling beneath her. He touches her clit to help her catch up and she covers his hand with hers to guide his movements. As he comes he bites out ‘You’re amazing’ and the expression on his face says the same and her own orgasm rushes up on her out of nowhere.

Afterward, she lies down next to him and tells him, ‘Everything’s going to be fine.’ She kisses his shoulder. ‘Please don’t think about it anymore tonight, okay?’

He’s silent for a moment. ‘God,’ he says. ‘Why do you love me?’

She pulls back, confused. ‘Why—what?’

‘I’m just saying, you could be with someone who wasn’t so—’ He breaks off. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Well, I’m not,’ she points out, a little hurt. ‘I’m with you.’

‘Yeah, but—’ He swallows visibly. ‘Donna, I worked so hard on that bill. I—god, I’ve been at the office until gone midnight every night this past week. I’ve missed date nights and—’

‘Josh—’ 

‘—and I got snippy with you about stuff for no reason and now I have _nothing_ to show for it, and you’re having to pick up the pieces and I can’t help but wonder what the hell makes you stay with me when you know—you’ve got to know—this might just be the way it is for us.’

‘I do know.’ She presses her mouth to his shoulder again. ‘Did it somehow slip your mind that I worked for you for almost eight years?’

‘No,’ he mutters.

‘I know what you’re like. Did you think I didn’t know you’d throw yourself into this job? That sometimes running the country might be more of a priority than _dinner_?’ She shakes her head at him, equally amused and exasperated. ‘I knew what I was getting into.’

‘Yeah, but… working for me is totally different to dating me.’

She narrows her eyes. ‘Yes, it was. I seem to remember there was more being bossed around and less sex. But I fell in love with you and I still am in love with you and I don’t question it because love is a weird, complicated thing that can’t be explained.’

Josh stares at her for a moment, and then his face breaks into a grin. ‘Whoa.’

‘What?’ she demands.

‘I thought you’d reel off some shtick about… I dunno, brainwaves and chemistry or something.’

‘Nope. Love’s a mystery, I’m afraid.’ She reaches down to squeeze his fingers. ‘That okay?’

He smiles at her. ‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
